How the Malachai Fell in Love with the Human
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: This is how I think Cherise and Adarian's story went to make him so protective of her. A Malachai's supposed to be pure evil, right? Then why does this one human make him feel different? Like he can be normal an free. What's this warmth in him every time she's around? Is that... love? Rated T Because I am REALLY paranoid.


**Ali: So, I was wondering how Nick's dad became so protective of Cherise. Why not give my own story for this?**

**Nick: We all know by now that Ali's not accurate.**

**Ali: How do you know?!**

**Nick: *raises eyebrow* Really? I've read your other stories and... you need to finish a lot of them.**

**Ali: Shut up!**

**Nick: Say the disclaimer then.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and any demons I make up out of the blue.**

**Nick: Alright then. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**How An Angel Meets A Demon**

Adarian hated life. He didn't like anyone really, in all actuality he barely tolerated anyone. How he managed to not kill anyone thus far he would never know. He was a muscular young man with short black hair that covered his ears and cerulean eyes that held hate that no one could believe. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and looked around. Suddenly he felt something that made the blood under his skin run faster. Someone evil was nearby. He decided to go and investigate and quickened his pace to go in the direction of the malicious presence and then managed to walk down an alley and saw the most beautiful woman in the world.

She was a petite young woman with long blond hair that rested against her delicate shoulders, beautiful cobalt eyes that held a dark fire towards the man that held her 5' 2" arm. Anger flared in Adarian's chest as he noticed the man was trying to take off her red blouse and lift up her darker red skirt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the Malachai demanded, dropping his backpack and leaving it forgotten.

The man barely took notice of the boy before he continued to ravish the teenage girl's neck. "Get lost kid. This is none of your business."

_But it is_, Adarian thought, not being able to help himself as he looked at the unknown girl and took in her beauty and how afraid she was. He noticed the man's hand trail higher up her leg and clenched his fist. He would't allow this to happen. He shot forward and grabbed the man's hand and twisted it behind his back, taking great satisfaction from the pained cry.

Adarian turned his attention to the fairest of them all. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm just fine," she stuttered, fixing herself.

The vengeful boy twisted the man's arm even more. "What do you want me to do with this guy?"

She paused in thought. "Let him go."

This caught the most evil being in the entire world by surprise. She wanted him to let this rapist go? "So... you want me to let a rapist, who's probably gonna try with someone else go?"

"Karma'll get him," she assured.

He hesitated and then bent down to whisper in the, now, frightened man. "If I ever catch you trying something like this again... I'll kill you."

The man ran off and the woman put a calming hand on his shoulder, and it worked. "I'm Cherise. Who are you?"

"A-Adarian," he stuttered.

_This beautiful woman_, he thought. _So troublesome._ "Thank you for saving me."

_Why did I save you?_ he wondered, seeing as he was supposed to be the most evil being in existence, even more so than his father. "I-It was no problem. Anyone would've done it."

Her nose scrunched up in the most adorable way. "Do you know how many people walked by and saw... and didn't do anything?"

"What?" anger rose in him. How could no one help a woman as beautiful as she? It made absolutely no sense. "Would you like me to walk you home Cherise?"

"That'd be nice."

He almost forgot about his backpack, but he didn't and he walked her home. Apparently they went to the same school. How he never noticed her was beyond him. He made her laugh at a few lame jokes and he realized that he loved the way she laughed. Loved... something he had no concept of.

And this was how an angel meets a demon.

* * *

**Ali: Yes I know it was short, but don't worry, it'll develop.**

**Nick: That just makes my blood boil!**

**Ali: You know it's probably not how they really met right?**

**Nick: *nods* I know, but still.**

**Ali: Please review!**


End file.
